Bittersweet Torture
by Mirrored-Reflections
Summary: What was going through Hermione Granger's mind as she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor?


**_This isn't so much as a raunchy sex scene or a long story at the moment. I was in my mind after I saw this last movie and I wanted to get it out in words. Will I continue to write this? Who knows? I might. But I do need good feedback and such on it. Please? R&R. ;]_**

* * *

**Bittersweet Torture**

_"Pleasure and pain, though directly opposite are contrived to be constant companions." - Pierre Charron_

"We're going to have a little talk-" The harsh shriek of Bellatrix cutting the heavy air in the Malfoy Manor like a knife. I felt my hair being yanked upwards, pulling me up to my feet and thrown against the wall, the woman's sunken eyes digging into mine," –Girl to girl!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught glimpses of Harry and Ron's distraught faces as they disappeared into the cellar. A feeling of despair and one of uncontrollable annoyance at their inability to complete most any task flashed through my conscious.

That feeling didn't stick around long enough before a new one washed over me. Men. They're almost completely useless most of the time and the only person who really knows a woman is… well… a woman. And seeing as I had never really been this close to another woman before in an intimate situation…

But there was the conflict. This wasn't supposed to me intimate. This was supposed to be a moment of fear and threat. Although, with Bellatrix's closeness, I could smell the minty, sharp, almost chilling scent that lingered on her breath and clothes.

The sharp sting of my body hitting the cold floor snapped me from my thoughts. Bellatrix was hovering over me, straddling my legs to hold me down. Although tears streamed down my face, there was almost a feeling of need for this. To be abused and degraded. Every square inch of my body was sore from our journey and I hadn't gotten any attention from the boys, besides using me for my common sense. At least here, I had Bellatrix's undivided attention.

"That sword was meant to be in my vault at Gringotts'. How did you get it?" She hissed at me, less than two inches from my face. I felt my body shake with sobs, but hardly noticing that they were coming from me. In my mind, I was full of adrenaline and excitement.

"I don't know!" I whimpered at her, trying to turn my face away from hers, starting to feel ashamed that I was even having these thoughts of the woman who wanted to aid in killing one of my best friends.

"Did you and your friends steal it from my VAULT?" She belted that last word into my face, shivers coarsening through my spine. Oh how I was starting to long for more. I wanted to feel the sting of a slap, the blow of a punch, maybe even the prick of a blade.

"I didn't take it! Please, I didn't take anything." Which was me telling the truth. Harry had disappeared from camp sometime during night fall and returned in the early morning with Ronald who had ran off a few days prior, holding the sword. Neither would tell _me_ how they got it.

Then, as if an answer from my earlier thoughts, I felt the sharp ping of cold metal cutting into my skin. My body reacting in shock, I let out a blood curling scream, trying to kick my legs underneath her, squirming to be free. But I knew, from the quickening heartbeat and goose bumps rising on ever surface of my skin, I was enjoying every second of this.

It gave me an even greater pleasure to know that Harry and Ronald were stuck down in the cellar, forced to listen to my screams, rendered completely helpless.

I felt Bellatrix work the blade up my arm, creating deeper cuts as she went. The scent of my blood filled my nostrils as I felt it, warm and wet, trickling down my forearm.

She barked an order at Wormtail to bring up the goblin for her to question when she was finished with me, feeling her weight lift off of me. I tried not to let my reluctance show too much, my sobs died down into short breaths and sniffles. My muscles were too weak to get up and move.

I watched the red liquid leak down my arm, as if in a trance, Bellatrix's harsh interrogation of the Gringgott's goblin just a mere, dull noise in the background of my mind. My thoughts were spinning out of control. Part of me was downright terrified at what had just happened. The other part enjoyed it and definitely thirsted for more of Bellatrix's bittersweet torture.


End file.
